


Cowboy

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: Straight up porn. Keith visits the castle of lions to have sleep over.





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> based on this amazing art by midnightpeachv on tumblr! https://midnightpeachv.tumblr.com/post/164123569012/keith-riding-lance-giddy-up#notes

“Took you long enough.” Keith said, lounging on his bed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance said, closing the bedroom door and locking it. “I didn't want to seem to obvious.”

Usually, Keith didn't spend the night when he visited the castle. He'd stay for a few hours and then leave. Most of that time was spent in Lance's room, the two of them kissing furiously. Every time, Lance would suggest doing something more, but Keith always refused. There was never enough time.

But this visit was different. Allura had just learned what a slumber party was, and insisted that they have one. The night was filled with watching old Altean movies, and eating the closest thing to pizza that Hunk was able to make. The whole time, Lance was cuddling up with Keith. Or trying too. Keith was still embarrassed for other people to know that he and Lance were together.

“Keith, everyone already knows,” Lance had tried to tell him. “It's kind of obvious.”

It was when Lance reached over to hold his hand that Keith let out a deep sigh. “Is this what you want?” he hissed, trying not to interrupt the movie. “To hold hands in the dark? We could do that in my room. Away from people.”

“We could do more than that in your room,” Lance whispered into his ear. “I know you want to mount me like a Harley and ride me like a stallion all night long.”

“Shut up!” Keith said loudly, and everyone turned their heads to look at him. Keith blushed. “I...I'm tired. Good night.”

He raced to his room and shut the door, half hoping that Lance would follow him. And he had.

“I thought you'd be seconds behind me.” Keith said, standing up.

“Well, Allura insisted I finish that weird movie, so I stayed.” Lance said, shrugging. Keith crossed the room over to Lance, and kissed him deeply.

“You locked the door, right?”

“Duh.”

Lance bent forwards for another kiss, and Keith responded enthusiastically. He slowly walked backwards, leading Lance towards the bed. They lowered themselves onto it, their kisses getting messier, tongues sliding against each other. Lance tugged at Keith's shirt, pulling it upwards to expose his chest.

“Can I...?”

“Yeah it's fine,” Keith panted, and Lance bent down, and flicked his tongue against one of Keith's nipples. He took it into his mouth, gently sucking and relishing the noises of pure pleasure coming from Keith's throat. His back arched as Lance toyed with other, gently tugging at it. 

Their hips met, and the two begin grinding against each other, needing the friction, desperate for it. Lance kissed his way down Keith's abdomen, finally reaching the top of his pants. He pulled off Keith's pants, and gently spread his legs.

“You okay if I--”

“LANCE!”

“I'm just checking!” Lance said defensively. “You don't always like it!”

Keith was quiet for a moment. “Go for it.”

Lance gently kissed in between Keith's legs, and then gave him a long lick with the flat of his tongue. Keith let out a pornographic moan, and Lance continued, sucking and licking. The best thing about Lance, in Keith's opinion, was that he wasn't afraid to really dive in and get his face covered in slick.

Gently, Lance eased a finger in, and then two. He began to scissor his fingers, widening Keith to prep him for what was about to come. Keith let out a sound of disappointment when Lance pulled off, but Lance only smiled at him.

“Don't worry man! I'm gonna make you cum tonight, one way or another. I promise.”

“You'd better,” Keith said hotly.

Lance sat up a bit, and opened his pants, revealing his hard and dripping cock. He pulled his pants off all the way, and was about to slide in when--

“No.”

“Huh?”

“I wanna be on top.”

Lance blinked. Keith had never been on top before.

“I uh...okay,” Lance said, shrugging. “Sure.” He lay down next to Keith, and Keith sat up. He crawled on top of Lance, and slid down.

“Ohhh fuck me...” Lance said, covering his eyes with a hand. Keith grinned.

“That's the idea.”

Keith began to rock his hips back and forth, watching Lance's face. 

“Are you hiding from me?” he asked, moving Lance's hand from his face.

“No it just...oh! It just feels really good,” Lance panted. He thrusted up gently, and Keith squeaked.

“What was that?” Lance asked with a laugh.

“I...you surprised me!” Keith said, blushing. “Don't do that without telling me!”

“You know, we should do this more,” Lance said, closing his eyes putting his hands on Keith's hips.”

“Have sex?”

“Well yeah, but I mean, this position. What's it called?”

“Cowboy?” 

Lance's eyes flew open. “So the Texan likes riding cowboy?”

“I am riding your dick as we—oh my god,” Keith said, catching on. “Shut the fuck up.”

“We just need to get you a cowboy hat and some boots,” Lance said. “And you can say 'giddy up!'”

“Do you want me to stop? I can stop.”

“Nooo...” Lance whined. “I'm sorry.”

“You'd better be,” Keith said. He gently lifted himself up and then slid down again. “Oh fuck that's it, that's what I need,” he panted.

“Keith if you keep doing that I'm gonna...I'm gonna...”

Keith kept it up, and shouted out in pleasure as he came. Soon after, Lance followed, crying out Keith's name. He could feel himself being filled, and vaguely wondered if they should've used a condom.

“You gotta spend the night more often,” Lance panted.

“Yeah okay,” Keith said with a soft smile. “I promise.”


End file.
